


Loathing You

by TheHoodedOne98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Maybe Social Media, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, One-Sided Rivalry, Rivalry, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoodedOne98/pseuds/TheHoodedOne98
Summary: "In his four years of Junior competitions, katsuki has managed to take home two silver, two golds, and has just recently broken both records for highest scores for his SP and FS in this last JGP! There’s no doubt that Nikiforov will be fighting for that top position once Katsuki’s in the game!”“I’m certainly looking forward to see what the next season will bring!”21 year old Victor Nikiforov is 3 years undefeated and at the top of his game! Nothing an bring him down!That is... until Katsuki Yuuri comes into play.-------AU where Victor see's Yuuri as a rival and Yuuri just wants to skate and eat cake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The first chapter here is basically a quick introduction to our main two guys here. I hope you enjoy! :)

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, wraps up another exciting Grand Prix Final with Victor Nikiforov taking home the gold once again!”

“That’s the third time in a row that Nikiforov has placed first in these competitions! At only twenty one years old, he has managed to keep his reigning title with his all around outstanding performances!”

“And he doesn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon either, Morooka! The kid is at the top of his game and he plans to stay there!”

“Well, we’ll see how long he stays there, Tobita! Let’s not forget that Japan’s own Katsuki Yuuri will be moving up to the senior competitions next season!”

“How could I forget! In his four years of Junior competitions, katsuki has managed to take home two silver, two golds, and has just recently broken both records for highest scores for his SP and FS in this last JGP! There’s no doubt that Nikiforov will be fighting for that top position once Katsuki’s in the game!”

“I’m certainly looking forward to see what the next season will bring!”

~~~~~~~

Yuuri huffed before turning the video off and shutting his laptop down, plugging it into the charger on his bedside table. He couldn’t help but find what they were saying hilarious. Him? Posing a challenge to Victor Nikiforov? No way!

Sure, Yuuri was okay, he won’t completely deny that. After all, his coach worked hard to get him where he was and he was very grateful to him. His friends, family, and fans were of great support as well. He’d hate to let them down, so he’d always try his best for them.

But to be on the same level as Victor Nikiforov? Please! The man is a legend! His entire being is a work of art! Yuuri was dirt compared to him!

Not only that, but these last two gold medals were just flukes. The second place winner from the first one was only a couple points off from him. The only reason he didn’t get first was because of his triple lutz being shortened to a double. And with this this second one, Yuuri is absolutely sure the judges over scored him! He asked for a recount, but they kept on insisting that the score was an accurate representation to his performance. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the memory. They totally overscored him. They just didn’t want to embarrass themselves by saying they were wrong.

Yuuri sighed. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about all of that. He should be getting some sleep. After all, he would be moving to Detroit tomorrow the get started at Wayne State University and begin training under his new coach, Celestino. He at least wanted to make a good impression.

Getting under the covers, took his glasses off, relaxed himself, and closes his eyes before slowly drifting off to sleep, dreaming about skating side by side with Victor Nikiforov.

~~~~~~~

“Vitya! What have I told you about doing that jump! You’ll break something!” a balding man yelled across the rink to a skater with long silver hair who was now drifting across the ice without a care in the world.

The skating man laughed before turning and skating backwards towards his red faced coach. “Oh come on, Yakov! I want to get the quad flip perfected so I could surprise the audience with it. They’ll love it, don’t you think?”

“I’m sure they will, but that doesn’t mean you can just go and do a never before done jump without warning!”

“But Yakov, this jump requires a lot of time and focus to perfected!”

“You should be putting that energy into your programs! Do you even know what your theme is going to be this year?”

Victor rolled his eyes and waved him off. “I have plenty of time to come up with something. The Nationals aren’t for another three months. I’ll have two gold winning performances ready by then.”

The older man grumbled. “You better. You’re going to have some stiff competition this season.”

Victor lifted an eyebrow. “You mean Chris? I know he’s a challenge, but I can handle anything he throws at me. Oh! That reminds me! He’s coming here to visit for a few days next week! What do you think you we should do then? Maybe I could give him a tour of St. Petersburg. You don’t mind if he practices here, do yo-”

“That’s not who I’m talking about!” Yakov shouted, effectively putting a stop to Victor’s rambling. “I’m talking about Katsuki!”

Victor mind drew a blank. “... Who?”

Yakov resisted the urge to slap his own face. “Japan’s Ace? The figure skater just recently broken both of your junior records? Got silver under Giacometti on his first two years just by a small margin?”

Again, Victor continued to look at his coach with a blank expression. 

Yakov groaned. “Just make sure you have two good programs, Vitya.”

Victor grinned. “Don’t worry, Yakov! I doubt this Catuki guy will be enough to stop me from getting gold!” he said before skating off and into a quad toe loop.

Yakov needs an aspirin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to get this chapter done! I hope it doesn't seem to rushed. Please enjoy! :)

Celestino warned Yuuri beforehand that the press would be pushing him for interviews once they got to Quebec. They discussed possible questions they would throw at him and came up with answers that would be satisfying yet not too revealing and twistable. They also went over exercises to help keep him calm in all the chaos. Yuuri was prepared to face the media.

He was not, however, ready for them as soon as he got off the hotel elevator.

Yuuri knew he should have waited for Celestino, but the man was taking forever in doing his luxurious hair and Yuuri’s stomach couldn’t wait much longer so he went ahead. What a mistake that was.

As soon as the he stepped off, he was blinded by the bright flashes of cameras. His mind was clogged by shouts coming at him from all directions. 

“Katsuki, how did you accomplish getting gold in both Skate America and the NHK?”

“Katsuki, how have you prepared for the Grand Prix?”

“Are you at all nervous?”

“What is your strategy for getting gold?”

“Do you think that you’ll be able to place on the podium?”

“How do you feel about your fanbase fighting with Nikiforov’s on social media?”

“We know that you’ve stated to look up to Mr. Nikiforov in your junior days, but what are your opinions of him now?”

“Are you afraid of having to face the soon to be legend?”

“What are your thoughts on Mr. Nikiforov claiming that he doesn’t know who you are?” 

“My daughter is a big fan! Can you sign my-I mean her shirt for her?”

So much for a peaceful morning before the competition with a nice breakfast. Trying to keep his breathing even in front of the press, Yuuri tried to search for a way to escape. But with people circling in on him, it was looking hopeless. Yuuri felt his lungs tighten and his heartbeat speedup. Great. Just what he needs. A panic attack in front of all these cameras.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab onto his wrist and drag him away, leaving a confused crowd behind.

The figure pulled Yuuri back into the elevator and quickly shut the doors and pressed the button to the eighth floor before turning his attention to Yuuri. “It’s alright now, mon ami. Just take slow, easy breaths.” he said, rubbing Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri did as he said and managed to calm down a bit. He then looked up at the figure with a smile. “Thanks, Chris. It’s good to see you again.”

Chris gave a small grin and patted his shoulder. “You as well. It’s good to see you haven’t changed much since our junior days.”

“Well, you certainly have.” Yuuri said, straightening himself up and looking his friend over. “How is it possible that you got even taller? And I really like the new hairstyle! It suits you.”

Yuuri got to see the rare beauty known as Christophe Giacometti’s blushing face. “Why thank you. I thought it’d be a nice change.” Then his expression turned to mix of concern and curiosity. “But I must ask, Yuuri. Where’s Celestino? Your coach should know better than to leave you alone.”

“Oh, uh, I sort of left before telling him. B-but in my defence, I had no idea the press even knew what hotel we were staying at. We even chose this one specifically because it was further away from the arena and less likely that other skaters would be staying here.”

Chris nodded. “We chose this one for the same reason. Though I do love a good photo opp, it would be rather stressful before the competition. But SOMEONE had to blow our cover.” he said giving Yuuri an accusing yet playful side glance as he stepped off the elevator. 

Yuuri eyebrows shot up in offence. “How is this my fault? I didn’t tell anyone where I was staying!” he said as he too got off and followed Chris to his room.

“A fan took a picture of you and Celestino coming in yesterday and posted it on twitter.” Chris said nonchalantly as he stopped outside of his door. He then pulled out his phone to show him a post that had him and his coach walking through the hotel doors with the sign and address also fairly visible in the photo. 

Yuuri examined the photo before letting out an exhausted sigh. “Of course. I guess I should start getting use to these sorts of things, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes, you should.” Chris smiled as he opened the door. “Now come on in. You call your coach and I’ll order us some room service.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he frantically shook his head. “Nonononono! That’s too much money to be spending on me! You really shouldn’t!”

Chris waved him off as he was already looking up the kitchen number. “Nonsense, Yuuri. You know very well we can’t go down there right now and we’re both hungry. Plus, you can pay me back with those lessons I want you to take with me.”

Yuuri wanted to argue more before deciding that it would get him nowhere. He sighed and shook his head before sitting himself down on the bed beside Chris. And for the life of him, he still couldn’t figure out why Chris wanted them to take pole dancing classes together.

~~~~~~~

“Chriiis~ Where are you? I was hoping we would be able to hang out before the competition, but now it’s almost time to go and you aren’t even picking up the phone! At least call me back before you head to the arena!” Victor whined into his voice message seeing as this was the fourth time he had tried calling his friend.

Ending the call, Victor fell back onto his bed with a huff. He turned his head over to his bedside clock and saw that it was now five fifty-two. Any minute now, Yakov would be banging on his hotel door, yelling for him to come out. This has almost become routine for him. He’d wake up, he’d skate, and he’d win gold. It was a routine he actually liked. But now he wasn’t so sure if he’d be able to keep it up.

As the months of competition went on, one name continued to haunt him. Katsuki. For some reason, Yakov thought it’d would be a good idea to use the Japanese skater’s name like a challenge he had to beat during his training. Interviewers brought up question about Victor’s opinion on him. Even fan were saying things like ‘Katsuki has nothing on you!’ and ‘Watch out, Katsuki! Victor’s still the king!’ While it was nice, Victor couldn’t understand the hostility. Finally, Victor broke down and decided to search the guy.

Maybe last night right before he went to bed wasn’t the best time to do it.

Just as he was built up to be, Katsuki was beyond amazing. His technical elements weren’t quite on the same level as Victor’s, but the presentation and artistry was exquisite. It was as though he was making music with his body. Every movement was fluent, yet striking. Passion was pouring out of him.

Katsuki was also quite easy on the eyes as well. The moment he came on screen, Victor subconsciously held his breath. Those big, sparkling, brown eyes were the first thing that got his attention. It was like swimming in a pool of milk chocolate. His adorable round cheeks complimented them perfectly. Victor practically wanted to run his hands through those soft, raven locks. 

That’s when Victor realised he would that he should log off he could get at least a little bit of sleep that night. But even then, he was having some trouble. And he couldn’t understand it. No competitor has ever gotten to him like this! 

Was he over reacting? Maybe he was. After all, while Katsuki was amazing, there were still a few flaws in his programs. He could really tell that Katsuki wasn’t the most confident person on the ice. That’s where Victor definitely had an advantage. When he stepped onto the ice, he became one with it. The ice was his home. It was his and his alone. 

Of course, he still felt a bit troubled. How could he not? Though he’s been to the Grand Prix before and has won it three times, this was the first time in a while he felt a real threat. He was a bit jittery and he could really use his best friend by his side.

But that no good, dirty minded, piece of Swiss Cheese wasn’t picking up his phone in a time of need! Dammit, Christophe!

Just then, there was heavy knocking at his door and he knew it was Yakov.

“Come on, Vitya! We need to get to the arena so you can start warming up!”

Taking a deep breath, Victor pushed himself up from his bed before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. 

'Alright, Katsuki. Time to see what you’re made of.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Please comment telling me what you think!
> 
> If you ever want to talk about the story, YOI or anything else, My Tumblr is hoodiebri :)
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too short for you. Next Chapter will be Victor meeting Yuuri and the Grand Prix. Please leave a review telling me what you think! 
> 
> If anyone if interested, my Tumblr unsername is hoodiebri
> 
> Until Next Time!<3


End file.
